Blue Pikmin
Blue Pikmin are a species of Pikmin from the series of the same name. The creatures are the only type of Pikmin that are able to swim, and if another color of Pikmin starts to drown, the Blue Pikmin will act as a life-guard and save him (note: this was a technique given to them only after the first entry in the series). Each Pikmin color has a special trait; in the case of the Blue Pikmin, their trait is having a mouth, and supposedly gills. Blue Pikmin are also invincible to any creature that attacks using water. Games ''Pikmin'' series In Pikmin and Pikmin 2 for the GameCube, the Blue Pikmin were the last type of the species that Captain Olimar would find. In the original game their Onion, or their home where they reproduce and sleep, could be found in the location known as Forest Navel, while in Pikmin 2 they were found in the Awakening Wood, where the player would need to make use of the Yellow Pikmin in order to add them to your team. Oddly enough, in both games the enemy seems to be more attracted by the Blue Pikmin than any other type, possibly due to its color in the in-game universe but for the sake of gameplay it's unknown why this is. In ''Pikmin 3'', they are again the last Pikmin species to be discovered, this time found in the Garden of Hope, but only after Louie escapes. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Blue Pikmin first appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They can be a playable character, being an ally to Olimar. The player would control Olimar as he does in the games and use up to six Pikmin while fighting other players. One of the types of Pikmin that may be released from the ground when the player uses Pikmin Pluck was a Blue Pikmin. Blue Pikmin were the only type of Pikmin the game that could withstand the water of stages with seas, were strong when thrown, and were more durable than most others. After being pulled from the ground, the flower on its head would mature every twenty seconds, boosting durability, reducing knockback and slightly increasing the damage that is delivered (note that this is the case for all the species). In addition, they both have the longest grab range and the most effective throws. They reappear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ''with similar properties.'' Trophy description Brawl :"A type of Pikmin, which are curious creatures that follow and obey the person who picks them. If you take advantage of this trait, you can get them to help Capt. Olimar and Louie. The blue Pikmin are at home in water and cannot drown. Need to retrieve an object underwater or cross a water hazard to disarm a trap? Blue Pikmin are just the allies you need." Wii U/''3DS'' :"This blue Pikmin walks around with its mouth ajar. At home in the water, they're very helpful when objects are submerged and need retrieving. In Smash Bros., blue Pikmin have defense second only to purple Pikmin. They are also able to do more damage when thrown, so don't be shy about hurling them at foes." :Nintendo Gamecube - ''Pikmin'' - 2001 :Nintendo Gamecube - ''Pikmin 2'' - 2004 List of games *''Pikmin'' - GameCube *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Cameo) - GameCube *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (Cameo) - GameCube *''Pikmin 2'' - GameCube *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (Cameo) - Wii *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Wii *''New Play Control!'' Pikmin - Wii *''New Play Control!'' Pikmin 2 - Wii *''Find Mii'' (Cameo) - ''3DS'' *''Puzzle Swap'' (Cameo) - 3DS *''Pikmin 3'' - Wii U *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - 3DS/Wii U Category:Pikmin types Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:AR characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits